Fluttershy's night
by Leonidas Silver
Summary: Fluttermac story, will update ASAP. Fluttershy invites Big Mac to stay at her cottage overnight after a party because a storm hits. After that, more and more stuff happens. I'm bad at writing descriptions...
1. Fluttershy's Surprise

_** In order to get the Twilight and the other alicorn reference, you need to have finished the series. And maybe if you PM me I'll give you the other story with Leon.**_

It was a relaxing day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling just barely, and the ground crunched cheerfully beneath a particular yellow pegasus's feet. Fluttershy trotted down the road, lost in thought. _I wonder if Big Mac remembers meeting me._

Fluttershy still remembered the day that she'd run into Big Mac for the first time. She had been chasing one of her cats that had gotten loose, and she hadn't noticed that she'd crossed into Sweet Apple Acres, so it came as a surprise to her when she bumped into a young red stallion, about her age.

The red pony had grunted in surprise when she galloped straight into him, and immediately turned towards her. "That hurt, ya know!" He then gasped, seeing the delicate but pretty Fluttershy hiding beneath her mane, on the ground. "S-s-sorry" Fluttershy whispered. "C'mon, don't be sorry. It really didn't hurt, it just surprised me." Big Mac helped her up and asked for her name "F-F-Fluttershy." The young mare was blushing. "Ah, come on. No need to be so shy. My name's Big Macintosh, but just call me Big Mac."

Fluttershy bumped into somepony, then shrieked and hid underneath the nearest object, which just happened to be the stallion she'd bumped into. A kind red face looked down at her. "B-Big M-Macintosh?" Fluttershy stuttered, unaware of her cheeks glowing bright red.

"Eeyup" came Big Mac's simple reply. "I-I-I…" Big Mac put a hoof to her lips. "I understand what happened. You just weren't looking where you were going. Daydreaming, I suspect. You just bumped into me, that's all." Fluttershy's cheeks grew to an even brighter red, if that was possible. Big Mac trotted down the path, not asking what she was daydreaming about. _Thank Celestia he didn't ask what I was thinking about. _Fluttershy continued down the road, trotting towards her cottage.

_Unknown to Fluttershy, that same red stallion soon veered off course and into the trees on the side of the rough-hewn pat, running at full gallop to beat Fluttershy to her cottage._

Arriving at her beautiful cottage near the edge of the Everfree forest, she noticed that all of her wonderful animals were gone. Fluttershy panicked, galloping towards her cottage, worried that some big, scary monster was going to eat them.

Throwing open the door, she frantically jumped into the air, using her wings to search for her missing critters. "**SURPRISE!" **Fluttershy shrieked and hid underneath the nearest object, again. Finally retracting her wings from her face, Fluttershy looked again up at Big Mac. "Big Mac? I –I thought you had gone into town."

Looking around, she realized that there were several faces staring down at her. "Come on, silly. I hope you didn't forget who's birthday it is!" Pinkie Pie's voice was a little too excited to sound completely sane.

Fluttershy's eyes gazed around the room, centering on a very unhappy birthday bunny. "Oh, I'm so sorry Angel, I didn't realized it was your birthday." Fluttershy's voice was filled with sorrow. The bunny hopped up to Fluttershy and raised a paw.

Fluttershy cringed, ready for the slap that would come next, but it never came. An angry voice yelled from above "Don't treat Fluttershy like that!" Fluttershy realized she was still hiding underneath Big Mac. Blushing with embarrassment, she slowly rose to her hooves. This time she took the scene in a bit more thoroughly.

Streamers hung from everywhere, and familiar ponies stared at her. Twilight was leaning against a cute alicorn like herself, but he was a stallion, with a white coat and a black mane. Rarity lay on a couch, looking fancy like always. Pinkie Pie hung from the ceiling, surprisingly helping Applejack set up the food table.


	2. As The Rain Falls

Fluttershy had no idea how to react. The party had gone on full swing for several hours. It was the most activity she'd had since she'd come to Ponyville.

Her poor animals were deadly tired, but it appeared that no one remembered they lived at the cottage. _Thank Celestia they have their homes outside, but what about the music?_

Fluttershy walked around her house, attempting to find Twilight, so she could ask her to get Pinkie to turn the music down, but to no avail, she seemed to have disappeared with the alicorn she'd seen her with. _I knew they were getting a little too passionate with their kissing, but at my cottage during a party?_

Thankfully, the party was finally winding down. She actually managed to hear Rainbow Dash say from the other room "Pinkie, you put WAAAYY too much purple dizzy stuff in those cupcakes." And also managed to hear the reply from Pinkie "I know! Aren't they sooo good?"

Fluttershy realized she was eavesdropping. Nervously she trotted away from the other room. Sparing a glance outside the door, she saw clouds gathering. Realizing it was going to rain, she briskly walked into the main room, where the ponies were still dancing and eating.

Fluttershy caught a glimpse of Pinkie with frosting all over her and Applejack muttering a few words to her. Giggling slightly, she walked towards her two friends and told them to get the others to leave.

"But Big Mac and Leon can stay." She told them. Applejack and Pinkie Pie managed to get everypony out the door. Finally, the six friends, plus Leon, Big Mac and Spike were left at the cottage.

Sipping tea (Fluttershy never drank anything stronger.) at a table in her dining room, they talked for a while. After finishing their tea, they began cleaning up her house. Applejack and Pinkie took Fluttershy's dining room, Leon, Twilight and Spike cleaned up her living room, Rarity and Rainbow Dash took the kitchen, and Fluttershy was left with Big Mac to clean up the bedroom.

Pinkie and Applejack left very soon after the house was cleaned. Rainbow hadn't left yet because Twilight had promised to let her sleep over.

The remaining ponies (and dragon.) were plopped down on the floor, absolutely exhausted. Twilight muttered quietly "I think we should go home, Leon." The couple, accompanied by Spike, walked to the door, to discover that the rain was pouring down at an outrageously high rate. "My otters! What if the rain makes the river overflow?" Fluttershy exclaimed, terrified. Big Mac offered "Don't worry, I'll check on them." Twilight then summoned a protective spell to prevent him from getting wet. "Okay, Big Mac. When you say 'They're okay', the spell will wear off." Big Mac nodded appreciatively and trotted out the door, into the storm.

**Big Mac's P.O.V**

Big Mac realized after going out just how dark, cold and rainy it was. The rain fell off the shield in torrents, streaming towards the already swelling river. The temperature had dropped several degrees since he had come to the party. _Well, I'd better get going._

Big Mac could barely see, but he could still manage to see the bridge that crossed the normally gentle river. Cantering down the slippery mud route, he could see the quickly flowing stream at the feet of the otter's mini-pier. Getting into the water, the current stabilized by Twilight's magic.

He peeked at the entrance to the otter's house. It was blocked up by mud "They're okay, Fluttershy!" Big Mac had forgotten Twilight's warning. The shield dissolved and the stream knocked him off his hooves. Big Mac steeled himself against the current and cursed, then rose back up. Shivering with the cold, he walked back to the cottage.

**Fluttershy's P.O.V**

After Twilight, Leon, Rainbow Dash and Spike had teleported back to the library, Big Mac came in, wheezing and shivering, wet all over. "Oh dear! What happened, Big Mac?" the yellow pegasus was worried for her friend. "The shield dissolved on me. I fell into the river." Big Mac was still shivering.

Fluttershy remembered to get the red stallion a towel. "I'll be right back." Fluttershy used her wings, and came back holding an orange towel, decorated with apples. Big Mac raised an eyebrow "I had Rarity make matching towels for each of us. We all have the same towels." Fluttershy explained. She draped the towel over Big Mac and sat next to him. A crash of thunder came from outside the door, and Fluttershy shrieked, hiding once again under Big Mac.

Big Mac chuckled loudly. "W-w-what's so funny?" Fluttershy asked. "You sure seem to like hiding under me, don't you?" Fluttershy turned a deep shade of magenta at Big Mac's words. Big Mac helped Fluttershy to her hooves.

"It's getting late, I'd better get on home." Fluttershy gasped "Oh no, it's too dark and cold outside, you'd get sick. How about you stay at my cottage? I'll sleep on my couch. You take my room." Big Mac didn't agree. "No, you take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the floor." Fluttershy wasn't going to take no for an answer. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Actually, -" Fluttershy was a deep shade of red, almost as red as Big Mac himself. "Umm… Sorry, I didn't catch that, what?" Big Mac leaned towards Fluttershy. "I think we could both take one side of it." Fluttershy was a deeper shade of red than even Big Mac, her voice barely audible. Now it was Big Mac's turn to blush. "Erm... Okay Fluttershy." Big Mac wasn't surprised. If two of her friends were arguing, she would find a way for them to both get what they wanted.


	3. Good Morning, Flutters

**Big Mac might be talking too much, but everypony knows he is capable of speaking in large amounts, if they've seen Ponyville Confidential. Anyways, let's get started!**

Fluttershy couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth, and the second she said them, she regretted them. Big Mac looked surprised for a second, then shocked, then confused, then blank as he went through various stages of cognition. But Fluttershy realized there was a slight glimmer in his eyes, one of what she thought was happiness.

"If-if that's okay with you" Fluttershy was obviously embarrassed. "Eeyup." Big Mac wasn't as embarrassed as Fluttershy, but still shocked that Fluttershy had been so straightforward with it. 'Umm… Well… Let's get to bed." Fluttershy said it more as a question. "Eeyup." Big Mac readily agreed.

The two went upstairs and into her bedroom. Fluttershy took one side, and Big Mac took the other. After a while of sleeplessness due to the storm raging outside, Fluttershy asked "Big Mac? Are you awake?" Big Mac replied sleepily "Eeyup." Fluttershy scooted a bit closer to the stallion. "Umm… Do you mind if I scoot closer? It's getting cold and the storm is scaring me."

Big Mac scooted towards her and bumped into her back. Surprised, he turned over. Fluttershy was staring at him with an emotion behind each eye. Big Mac thought that one was adoration, and the other happiness, but he wasn't good at reading ponies. Big Mac began to scoot away to give her personal space, but he was stopped when he felt her forelegs wrap around his chest.

"Please don't go." Fluttershy was being all cute and adorable, he couldn't resist her looking at him like that. Fluttershy happily nuzzled into his back when he scooted back over to her, and fell asleep soon after he returned her hug.

Fluttershy opened her eyes sleepily, the sun was coming up, but she didn't move, fearing her big teddy bear would move. _Wait… Teddy bear? _Fluttershy nearly jumped up and shrieked, then she remembered the night before and cuddled back into Big Mac, remembering that she'd invited him over.

She realized how safe and warm it felt to be with him. _I hope he likes me as much as I like him._ Lying there in his embrace, Fluttershy wished with all her heart he wouldn't go back with Cherilee, then immediately felt guilty for wishing it. _Am I… Jealous?_

Fluttershy felt Big Mac stir next to her. For a second, she felt a tremor of surprise go through him, then it seemed he remembered the night before too, and he settled back down. "Good morning, Flutters." Hearing him call her that made her feel almost happier than she'd ever felt before.

She giggled and stared into his eyes. Laying her head on his shoulder, she didn't say anything, just sat there enjoying his company. After what seemed like only a second or two, Big Mac began to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, disappointed she hadn't been able to sit with him for longer. "I have to get back to the farm, everypony is probably looking for me." Big Mac said in a disappointed tone, making it clear he was enjoying her company. "Umm… Want to go for a picnic later on today?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "I-if you have time, that is." Even though Fluttershy had just stayed the night with him, she was still as shy as ever. "Yeah. I have time later on today, if I can get the chores done early." Big Mac was surprised he talked as much as he did around Fluttershy.

Getting off the bed and turning to go, he heard Fluttershy say "Um… Before you go…" She trailed off, her cheeks a bright pink. Big Mac turned towards her, and before he could open his mouth to ask what it was she wanted, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek gently. Big Mac gasped, a smile forming on his face, and walked out the door.


	4. Fire!

**This chapter will be written mainly in Big Mac's point of view.**

Big Mac cantered across Ponyville, towards Sweet Apple Acres. _So, she really does like me._ Big Mac couldn't believe it, she actually seemed to like him back! He didn't realize how short of a walk it would be from her cottage to the farmhouse.

Entering Sweet Apple Acres, he began to gallop at full speed to get his chores done early. By the time Applejack had finished feeding the chickens and pruning the garden, Big Mac had plowed the field and bucked half of the apple orchard their family was so proud of.

"Hoo-wee, Big McIntosh, you're really gettin' on top of the work today!" Applejack complimented his energy. Big Mac had a dirty thought cross his mind, but he banished it almost instantaneously. "Could ya do my work for me today?" Applejack attempted. "Sorry, sis. No can do." Big Mac remembered the picnic."Aww, shucks." Applejack looked disappointed. "I'm serious, sis. I can't do it."Big Mac said, more forcefully this time.

Big Mac finished the rest of his chores in a flash and walked back to Fluttershy's cottage, where she was waiting for him with a basket filled with delicious smelling foods. "Mmm. Smells delicious, Flutters. Can I see what's inside?" Fluttershy blushed at the compliment, or perhaps his calling her "Flutters", but shook her head no. "You'll have to see when we get to the picnic spot." She murmured around the basket.

Fluttershy and Big Mac walked down her forest covered path, a nice, cool wind blowing gently into their fur. Soon they turned off the path and walked through the thick vegetation. After about a minute or two walking in the forest, they came to the most beautiful clearing he'd ever seen. The sun shone with golden light, the leaves fell gently to the ground, the clearest pond he'd ever seen sat straight in the middle of the clearing, and the grass was perfectly green.

"Wow, Fluttershy!" Big Mac was at a loss for words. Fluttershy looked slightly happy with herself, any compliment from Big Mac made her feel self-conscious. Fluttershy flew over to the edge of the pond and set the basket down. Pulling a red-and-white checkered blanket from out of the basket, she set it down and began to take out the sandwiches. In the golden light, she looked like an angel. Big Mac remembered how to breathe and move. Walking down to the pond, he was in shock. The pond was covered in rose petals and it seemed they had been placed there purposefully.

Fluttershy sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her. He happily did as motioned and felt Fluttershy lean into him. Fluttershy gave him his sandwich, and he devoured it in seconds, it was absolutely amazing.

After finishing their sandwiches, Fluttershy asked "Want to go swimming?" Big Mac didn't reply, instead of answering, he stood up and dove into the water, splashing Fluttershy in the process. She giggled and said "I guess that answers my question." Big Mac swam around in circles and told Fluttershy "Come on in, Fluttershy! The water's great!" Fluttershy frowned slightly. "But I don't want to get wet. And what if there's scary water monsters hiding in the water?" Big Mac remembered that Fluttershy was shy and easily frightened.

"But you're already wet. And if anything tries to attack you, I'll be there to keep you nice and safe!" Big Mac reassured her, and when she opened her mouth to ask what he meant by "You're already wet." He splashed all over her with water. Fluttershy jumped straight up into the air, and Big Mac thought she was frightened. All of a sudden, her wings started flapping and she glided into the water. _Ahh, Fluttershy. Always making an entrance._

The two ponies swam back and forth, chasing each other and splashing everywhere, until Fluttershy caught Big Mac. She giggled and held him close, then decided to try an experiment. She nuzzled her nose to his, and surprisingly enough, he nuzzled back. The two sank to the bottom of the pond and kissed. A good, proper kiss with no one watching.

Coming back up to the surface, a blush on both of their faces, both realizing that had been their first kiss ever. "Well, it's getting late. Might as well walk you home." Big Mac said politely. They both got out of the pond. Fluttershy packed up the meal and blanket, then shook herself off and Big Mac did the same.

The two walked through the trees and back onto the shady, leaf-covered path. Walking to Fluttershy's cottage, Big Mac smelled smoke. "Flutters?" Big Mac whispered. "Yeah?" Fluttershy sounded sleepy. "Can you smell that?" Fluttershy sniffed the air and gasped "I think I smell smoke! What if my house is on fire?" Fluttershy and Big Mac picked up their pace to a gallop. Soon arriving at the cottage, they beheld a horrific sight. The cottage was on fire, smoke pouring out of the windows and animals fleeing every which way. But a shrill, terrified shrieking could be heard inside the cottage, coming from Fluttershy's bedroom.

"Angel Bunny!" Fluttershy yelled, terrified for her bunny's life Big Mac understood quickly and jumped into action."Get Twilight and Rainbow Dash! I'll get Angel!" Big Mac ran into the smoky house and Fluttershy flew almost faster than when she had when the other pegasi needed her to Twilight's house.

Inside the house, the smoke was so thick he could barely see, but he found the stairs and ran up them, two at a time. Not stopping, he dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it down in case he needed to save time if the fire got to the bedroom.

Dashing into Fluttershy's bedroom with the towel, he closed the door, set the towel down, and located Angel under the bed. Pulling him out from under the bed, he held Angel in one hoof, and tried to open the door, but cursed when he realized how hot the knob was. Grabbing the towel, he set it down and worked his way over to the window, realizing how smoky the air was.

He made it halfway there, then stumbled and fell. His vision fading, he barely saw the purple shield go up before he lost consciousness, the bunny squirming in his grasp.

Big Mac's eyes fluttered open. A familiar yellow pegasus was curled up on his chest. He was in a hospital bed, and he realized he must have been taken here after the fire. _The fire… Oh, Flutters, what will you do?_ He ran his hoof through Fluttershy's pink mane until her eyes opened.

She gasped and nuzzled into him happily, tears coming to her eyes "Hey, Flutters, don't cry." Big Mac was concerned for her. "S-sorry, it's just… They said you might not wake up and I couldn't bear to think of that happening to you. I couldn't bear to think of that happening to anypony close to me." Fluttershy buried her muzzle, slick with tears that now ran down her face, in the crook of his neck.

Big Mac held her close, stroking her mane and wings until she calmed down to a scared sniffling and hiccups. "Shh, don't worry Fluttershy, I'm here now. It's okay." Fluttershy smiled, bringing her face out of the crook of his neck. "I'm really sorry, just…" She trailed off, a strong blush spreading across her face. "I think I love you, Big Mac." Fluttershy whispered. "W-will you be my special somepony?"

**Cliffhanger! Well, more or less. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Dinner Visit

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy recently!**

Fluttershy had been at the farm for 3 weeks, and she insisted on helping with the chores. So, day after day, she had woken up at the crack of dawn to feed the chickens and make breakfast for everypony. Applejack tried to discourage her, telling her that she was a guest and that she should just sit back and relax, but Fluttershy felt useless when she tried to do nothing.

Cooking dinner for the Apples was amazing for her self-confidence. Every meal was met with a large amount of appraise from Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom. The smell of smoke snapped her out of her thoughts, and she almost burned the carrot soup she was making. She turned the oven off and stirred the pot. Fluttershy heard trotting coming down the stairs.

"Smells delicious, Fluttershy!" Applebloom exclaimed hungrily. Fluttershy smiled at the compliment, then gave Applebloom a small bowl of it and told her to get the others down for dinner. Applebloom trotted off happily to the dining table and set her bowl down, then yelled at the top of her lungs out the front door "DINNERS ON, EVERYPONY!" Fluttershy yelped and nearly spilled hot soup on herself. "Please don't be loud." Fluttershy whispered, quiet as a mouse.

Big Mac and Applejack came trotting into the tasty-smelling room. "Ah'd better get Granny Smith." Applejack told Fluttershy "She wouldn't want to miss such a fine dinner." Fluttershy smiled and brought four bowls to the table, already filled with soup. Fluttershy then walked back over to the kitchen and tossed up an apple salad, then heated up water in a kettle and set out cups for tea. Humming a tune to herself, she picked up the bowl with the salad walked back over to the dining room and set it on the table, where Applejack and the others were talking animatedly about apple bucking season. Fluttershy became aware of Granny Smith clunking down the stairs.

Finally she made the tea, put honey, sugar, and a bit of cinnamon in it, and carried the kettle and the cups over to the table on her last trip to and fro from the kitchen. After pouring tea in each cup, she sat down at the chair beside Big Mac in leaned into him.

_3 weeks at the farm, and 3 weeks of dating Big Mac. _Fluttershy thought joyously as the others began to dig in."Mmm. Fluttershy, how many carrots did you put in this soup?" Applejack asked. "24 carrots, Applejack." Fluttershy told her, a glimmer in her eyes. "Well I agree, this soup is golden." Big Mac declared. Applebloom nearly choked on her soup, managed to swallow, then started laughing mirthfully at the joke.

A knock at the door didn't stop the family from laughing, but Fluttershy managed to get up, a grin stretching across her face. After cantering to the door, she opened it and was greeted by… Princess Celestia?! Fluttershy gasped and said "H-hello, Celestia, is there anything I can do for you?" Celestia smiled and told her "No thank you. Well, actually yes. May I come in and eat with you while I tell you why I am here?" Fluttershy moved out of the way in reply.

Celestia stepped in and followed Fluttershy to the dining room. When they arrived, Applebloom's mouth dropped. "Princess Celestia?" She exclaimed in awe. Fluttershy answered for the princess "The one and only." The others didn't seem to be too surprised at her appearance. After Fluttershy hurried to the kitchen to get a bowl of soup and some tea, Celestia sat down in one of the seats and waited for Fluttershy's return.

Upon Fluttershy's return with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea for the princess, Celestia immediately perked up. "Wow, Fluttershy. The Apples are really lucky to have you as their cook." Even Celestia complimented her prowess. Taking her seat again, Fluttershy wrapped her one of her forelegs around Big Mac and began to eat her soup with the other. _I guess I am pretty good at cooking. _Fluttershy thought. Fluttershy stared at Applebloom, who was eating extremely fast, completely oblivious to the fact that manners were important in front of royalty.

"I guess you all want to know why I am here." Celestia said. Her announcement brought a group of eyes in her direction, except for Applebloom's, who had hers trained on her bowl, eating as much as possible, as fast as possible. Fluttershy smiled. "Fluttershy, we're going to finish rebuilding your cottage in a week." Celestia announced. Fluttershy gasped "B-but how? My cottage is a tree!" Celestia smiled "Have you forgotten that Twilight is an alicorn, along with Luna and I?" Fluttershy realized that they'd magically repaired her house.

Applebloom interrupted the conversation. "Can I have more soup, Fluttershy? Please?" Fluttershy silently thanked Applebloom for the distraction. "Certainly, Applebloom." Fluttershy grabbed Applebloom's bowl and filled it up with more soup. Applebloom happily continued eating, and so did the others, all conversation gone to ashes like Fluttershy's house.

After finishing dinner, Fluttershy brought out an apple pie and a knife, then asked Celestia "Would you like a slice?" Celestia nodded and Fluttershy cut the pie into sixths. Grabbing each plate and putting a slice on it, a less awkward and businesslike conversation began. "How's it going in Canterlot?" Applejack asked Celestia. "Wonderfully. Would you like to know a secret?" Celestia replied. "Sure thing!" Applejack smiled. "You can't tell anyone, not even another Element of Harmony." Celestia taunted. 'We'll see about that." Applejack grinned, putting her forelegs on the table. "The Wonderbolts are planning on recruiting Rainbow Dash!" Celestia announced.

The conversation ended when a slice of pie was placed in front of them, piled with ice cream and whipped cream. Applebloom's eyes grew huge and she was halfway through her pie by the time Fluttershy took her first bite. She barely finished her pie before her energy faded and Celestia left. "It's getting late, everypony." Big Mac declared. "Yeah, you're right Big McIntosh." Applejack agreed. Applebloom began to protest, but her arguments were futile. "Don't make me drag you upstairs, Applebloom." Applejack threatened.

Fluttershy could barely walk, so she let Big Mac carry her upstairs and into the bedroom they now shared. After he set her down and got into the bed himself, she cuddled into Big Mac and fell asleep.

**Long chapter as apology for a long wait!**


	6. Derpy's muffins

**Still busy! Whelp, let's get started. Remember also that their technology isn't as advanced as ours. They don't have refrigerators. **

Sun streamed into the window along with a pleasant, but uncommon warm breeze. In half a week Fluttershy would be leaving the Apple family's home for her own newly repaired one. Her eyes fluttered open. A bird fluttered into the window and tweeted happily, right before the rooster began to crow and the busy workday of the Apples began. "Good morning, Mister Cardinal. Has everything gone well since the disaster?" Fluttershy could speak to her animals, and they could talk to her. The bird tweeted something along the lines of _Yes, all of us have returned. _Fluttershy smiled at the prospect of it.

The bird left and Big Mac woke beside her. "Good morning, dear." Fluttershy told him. Big Mac only smiled and kissed her. "Good morning, Flutters." He said. Getting up out of bed, he walked out of the room to begin his chores. _I guess we can't spend every morning with a conversation. _Fluttershy thought disappointedly. She got out of bed and trotted downstairs. Nopony else was inside, Applebloom had spent the night with Rarity, and Applejack was doing her chores with Big Mac. She walked into the kitchen and found Granny Smith sitting in a chair knitting. "Good morning, Fluttershy!" She creaked.

She smiled and said the same, then went over to the ice box and pulled out some haybacon and set it on the griddle, turning on the oven. She walked out of the door and got some eggs from the chicken coop. Soon the smells of haybacon, eggs and toast wafted out the door, drawing everypony to the dining room. _Another successful meal well made, _Thought Fluttershy. She remembered she had a doctor's appointment right at 10:00, and stared at the clock. 9:46, it said. _Time to get going, if I want to make it._ She finished her small portion and cantered out the door in the direction of the only doctor's office in Ponyville. The air was alive with the sounds and smells of forest and baking muffins. _I'll have to buy a bag for Derpy, _she thought. Arriving at the hospital, she walked in just in time to sign in and sit down for barely a minute before the doctor came out and called her name.

Standing up, she followed the doctor into a room, where he weighed her. Much to her surprise, she'd gained about a pound since she'd moved in with the Apples. _What a surprise, my weight has stayed steady for more than a year, _Fluttershy thought, confused. The doctor went through his normal check-ups for about half an hour before dismissing her with "Have a nice day, Fluttershy. You seem to be in good health, but check in again a month from now." Her stomach rumbled, so she walked over to Sugarcube Corner and picked up some muffins, hoping to Celestia she wouldn't run into Pinkie Pie, her friend was a bit too excitable for her own good. She figured Derpy must be around somewhere, and did some searching. Soon her friend came into view, and she gave her muffins to her, all but one. Both mares devoured them hungrily. Fluttershy surprised herself. _I don't normally eat this much. _She thought, getting more and more confused.

She found herself an hour later getting another check-up from Twilight in the lab/basement of Twilight's tree. She did all sorts of weird magical experiments on Fluttershy, until Fluttershy finally asked, "What is it, Twilight?" Twilight looked up from her notes and said "I'm not sure; either you're going through a growth spurt or…" She trailed off. Fluttershy was so confused, the only thing that could have made it more obvious would be her eyes gone Derpy-style. "W-what?" She asked. "You're either going through a growth spurt, or you're going to have a foal." Twilight had an excellent poker-face. "A-a foal?!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Yes. A foal." Twilight told her. Fluttershy paced around the room, then sat down, and began to cry, but she was smiling. "My own foal." She whispered. Her eyes were shining "I can't wait to tell Big Mac about this." She said. She got to her hooves and trotted up the stairs and out the door.

The sun was going down by the time Fluttershy built up the courage to tell Big Mac and the others the news. Bringing in an early dinner of apple stew, she announced to the others when they all gathered around the table, eager to dig in. "I have something to tell you all." Fluttershy said. "I-"she faltered. "I am going to have a foal." Gasps collected around the table. "B-big Mac, you're gonna be a father!" Applejack and Applebloom exclaimed in unison. "Yes, we're not 100% sure, but it's looking pretty likely." Fluttershy said. "We?" asked the others. "Twilight and I agree that I might be having a foal, or going through a growth spurt. But it seems more likely that I'm having a foal." Fluttershy explained. A smile spread its way through the family. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" squealed Applebloom.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Finally Fluttershy and Big Mac managed to get some time to themselves, so they went out into Luna's night to talk "Wow. We're going to parents, Fluttershy!" Big Mac was ecstatic. "I know, Big Mac. I still can't believe it myself." She said. They then sat there and held each other until the moon was halfway to its peak.

They went inside, walked upstairs quietly, and closed their door behind them. Getting in either side of the bed, they kissed and fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Short chapter, I know. Not to mention the final one. Sequel is going to be up soon. (Terrorists and a small army of cats, birds, and dogs may be included.)**


End file.
